


am i dead?

by 1RL M17UN4 (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Derealization, F/F, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1RL%20M17UN4
Summary: im sorry about this- shit is just not that great for me and is a bit embarrassing for the first fic on this acc thing.this acc thing is gonna be for like vent fics and shit.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Kudos: 1





	am i dead?

Hatsune Miku woke up- everything around her seems to be a void of white 

"Hello?" her voice was shaky, her hands were trembling from the shock of waking up in this void. "Hello!?" there was no reply, no matter how loud she raised her voice, and how many times she called out, she was alone. 

Miku was never really "alone" she was always connected to the outside world in some form, whether it's through the internet or otherwise. maybe she was dreaming? she pinched herself quickly, hoping that would wake her up. when she opened her eyes back up she realized that she was still where she started. "maybe I can find an exit" she said under her breath. 

she walked for what seemed like hours, days, months even. "am I dead?" she stopped her breath. Tears flowing from her eyes by the thought of it. she was sixteen, she's supposed to be out partying with her friends and having fun. There was so much stuff she never got to do, sure having a girlfriend was a good experience but she was such a talented singer. 

"Hello?! is anyone there?" she screamed out   
  


"Luka?! Kaito?! Rin?! are either of you out there!?" 

then she woke up- Luka shaking her. "Miku? are you okay? I heard you crying in your sleep"

"Luka!" Miku pulled her into a hug, crying into her shoulder. "please don't leave me Luka" "I won't" "I love you" "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about this- shit is just not that great for me and is a bit embarrassing for the first fic on this acc thing. 
> 
> this acc thing is gonna be for like vent fics and shit.


End file.
